


Escape the Otherworld

by Shinigami24



Series: The Otherworld [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mystery Character(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is fighting each other to get out of the Otherworld. HYDRA hunts for Bucky and Steve while the others try to save them. During all of this, the wizard is toying with them all. Who will make it out of the Otherworld?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the final part. Enjoy. This fic is my 49th work. Now I know what the next fic will be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers try to figure out what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted tmw.

The Commandos, Bucky, and Steve were in the main room of the temple when the wards activated. Moments later, Gabe went to the window to see what was happening and his eyes flew wide.

"Guys! HYDRA is gone, but we have a surprise outside!" he announced.

"Who else could there be?" Bucky asked. For an answer, Gabe pointed outside, when the others went to look, they also froze. A surprise indeed. Everyone was confused about the extra visitors. So Gabe went to the door to see what the new comers was doing there and why they had came.

* * *

Meanwhile, the light cleared up and the group instantly became confused. They weren't at the temple anymore. As Rhodey, Darcy, Leo, and Jemma stared at their surroundings with confusion, they all recognized where they were. They were back in the village where they had gotten their major intel on Bucky and Steve.

"Aw man! We were so damn close," Leo groaned in dismay.

In the meantime, Raina, Ian, and Amora were equally confused. Where were they?! Ian tried to walk forward only to hit a barrier. He howled in pain as he fell back. His scream drew attention from the quartet, so Leo went to check. He touched the barrier and hissed.

"We're trapped." he announced.

* * *

 While the groups were discovering the latest roadblock, the situation back on Midgard were becoming serious. The Avengers called a meeting. The SHIELD agents and others were confused.

"Why are we meeting this late?" Skye asked.

"Something happened and we are worried that something happened in the portal." Natasha began.

"We saw a flash of light before everything went black!" Tony exclaimed as he flailed his arms. They went back to look inside the mirror and saw HYDRA.

"This is very bad!" Tony panicked.

"Who made the barrier?" May frowned.

"What barrier?" Jane asked, for an answer, Skye pointed to the background where a glint of something? could be seen.

"What about the wizard? He could've placed it up." Trip suggested.

"Well, we need to get it down before he hurts them." May responded.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Rumlow and Ward started their mission. They got all of their weapons ready and checked. Then they began their search in the wizard's lair. The men were clearing the room, their weapons up and ready. The agents found maps of New York and magic materials.

"He's been planning this for some time." Rumlow mused as they looked at the magic items.

"Let's go through this map. He had to marked his next hideout." Ward suggested as he unrolled a map.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve cuddled in their bedroom. Bucky was holding Steve in his arms.

"We're safe again." Bucky declared.

"Those wards saved our lives." Steve smiled.

"I didn't expect the others to get here." Bucky spoke as he smiled.

"Good thing that they came. We need all of the allies possible." Steve replied.

"Good, because I want to protect our home from HYDRA." Bucky smiled. Steve returned his smile, kissing his lips softly.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Rumlow find a way to the wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch3 will be posted right after.

Ian, Raina, and Amora had set up camp. Amora opened up a portal to report to Sinthea while the duo hovered anxiously. Ian and Raina were worried about Sinthea's reaction.

"They were ready for us. The targets had wards set up at their home." Amora reported.

"We were so close to killing them." Raina added.

"Now, we are somewhere else and we have to start at square one." Ian finished.

"You idiots! It is a good thing that I have another team on the job." Sinthea growled with renewed fury. The meeting was soon ended by Sinthea. She didn't need to hear any more excuses from them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve talked with their teammates. They were relieved that their new allies had made it.

"We have some time left, so we should prepare." Dum Dum offered.

"The traps are set and the wards ready." Bucky replied.

"Good, we'll check on them every day to be sure. Better be safe than sorry." Steve ordered.

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were left alone by the others. Bucky instantly wrapped himself around Steve.

"I'm checking the wards when I go out back to the garden," Steve said to his lover.

"Please don't go out alone," Bucky requested.

"Gabe said that he'll go out with me just in case." Steve reassured. Bucky let out a sigh of pure relief.

"You worry too much. You're going to sprout gray hairs," Steve smiled.

"Punk, it's too late. I already have a gray hair." Bucky replied. Steve chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Bucky's temple.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the group was at their own camp site. They were tired and frustrated.

"We have to go through that bloody obstacle course again!" Jemma grumbled. Everyone groaned and cried out in dismay. No one really wanted to deal with that bloody thing **again.** It had been rough last time!

"I hate this whole damn place," Rhodey grumbled.

* * *

A hour later, Leo and Jemma went off on their own for some private time. The couple went into the village for a date. They decided to explore it. As they strolled the marketplace, the couple smiled brightly at the attractions and leaned into each other.

"I'm so glad that we came to the village. The food is amazing." Leo smiled.

"That venison was pretty great." Jemma smiled.

"Sorry, I ate most of it," Leo apologized. Jemma shrugged and kissed his cheek. She just liked being with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wizard watched the current happenings from his crystal ball. He was besides himself in glee.

"I didn't expect them to ward the place, but it works perfectly." the wizard smirked. He began to plot what to do with this new development. A few minutes later, the wizard was startled when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

"Now, we've found you." Ward smirked.


	3. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find the wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Sorry if this chapter is short, I'm terrible at action scenes.   
> I will be working on the #50th fic; Under the Sea. This one is the #3 in the Fairy Tales Matchmaking series. Anyway, the prologue will be posted tmw.

Trip and Skye were getting nowhere with their search for the wizard. In the end, they decided to use the mirror in their search. So after promising Tony that they wouldn't abuse the privilege, they got permission. They searched the mirror and found the wizard's hideout within minutes.

"Eureka!" Skye shouted.

"The Avengers should get ready. We've located the wizard." Trip added. Immediately, the Avengers got dressed and grabbed their gear. The team checked everything. They left Bruce behind to keep an eye on the mirror. Everyone was ready to get their friends back. Several minutes later, they stepped into the quintjet, determined to end this nightmare.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wizard was in trouble. He was fighting off the agents. He conjured up restraints for them. The agents expertly dodged the restraints and pulled out their weapons. The two men shot at the wizard as he took cover behind the sofa.

All of sudden, the Avengers burst in, their weapons were out and they were ready for a fight. The fight soon became brutal as all three forces tried to defeat each other. Natasha and Clint used their guns and bow respectively. Tony blasted Rumlow as Thor swung his hammer. Sam was shooting at Ward and the wizard. Ward drove for cover, not wanting to get burned. It was complete chaos in the hideout as they came to blows.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after the wizard tried to run and failed. Thor caught the wizard. He could barely fight back, much less use his powers. As Tony put cuffs on the wizard, Rumlow and Ward tried one last murder attempt but failed. They then fled in terror. The men were terrified mostly of the Avengers. Rumlow still remembered too well how his last fight with Sam had went! The team instantly went after them. They couldn't take the chance of them getting to Bucky and Steve. It was too dangerous.

* * *

Several hours later, Tony and Pepper were alone in their suite. They had lost the two agents. Tony was also exhausted by the fight.

"The wizard refuses to work with us, we'll need another wizard." Tony was saying.

"I can see if there are any on our payroll," Pepper offered.

"Thank god, I thought that they would be stuck over there forever." he sighed.

"I could never live there. Too medieval." Pepper said.

"I feel the same." Tony snorted as he grinned at Pepper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. The others were doing something downstairs and ignoring the couple. This was the perfect time for them to be alone. The men were riled up. Bucky ran his hands down Steve's body, taking in every bump and curve.

"You're gorgeous. I'm so lucky," Bucky whispered. Steve blushed and kissed his lover softly. The brunette removed Steve's trousers and thin shirt. He nipped and kissed at the exposed neck, smirking as small sounds slipped out of his mouth. Steve rutted against his leg and Bucky got up to remove his own clothes. Their lips finally met in a warm, wet kiss. Taking the slick jar and coating his fingers with it, he pushed his index finger in. He moved it and out slowly, despite their sex life being alive and well. After Steve went slack and relaxed into the bed sheets, he pushed in another finger and moved them. Steve panted and arched into his hand. Bucky had checked everyday to make sure that Steve was healing. He used medicinal cream that Monty had made for burns. After checking one last time, he lined himself and pushed in. Steve's legs instantly wrapped around his waist as he thrust in slowly. The couple panted as Bucky went slowly, sucking at his lover's throat, leaving a hickey. Steve bit out a moan as he raked his nails down his back. Bucky let out a growl before nipping at his lips. Bucky then kissed him and moaned into his mouth. As Bucky got more into it, his pace sped up. Soon, they were close to their climaxes. So Bucky stroked Steve and brought him off. Steve let out a shout as he came, tightening his inner muscles around Bucky. Bucky's thrusts got sharper and soon he came deep inside Steve. As they panted Bucky pulled out. He fell to the side as they came down. Steve turned into his lover's side. He smiled up at him.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you, too, Kitten," Bucky grinned. With a sweet kiss, Bucky spooned behind Steve as the couple slowly went to sleep.


	4. Next Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and agents must send in another group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> I'm using the characters from MCU. Since this is an AU, anything goes even their background stories.  
> In this particular chapter, I brought in a character who haven't shown up yet. But his name was on the list of targets for Project Insight.

The wizard was restrained in a cell. Natasha and May were their best interrogators so they were sent in. The wizard gave a dopey smirk as the two determined women stepped in.

Meanwhile, the Avengers and SHIELD agents alike watched the interrogation play out from behind the two way glass.

"What did you do with Steve and Bucky?" May demanded.

"Would you love to know?" the wizard smirked as he went silent and refused to speak another word. The women soon became frustrated. Their friends were in danger because HYDRA was here and some wizard wanted to play games?! Time was running out and they had to work fast if they expected Steve and Bucky to be alive when they got to them.

While the group were trying to pry answers out of their resisting prisoner, Nick Fury got out of his cab with his friend.

"I hope that they aren't too surprised to see us." his companion spoke.

Five minutes later, Maria Hill was meeting with Pepper when Happy knocked on the office door.

"Someone is here to see you, Maria. They asked for you by name." he announced.

"I wasn't expecting anyone," Maria was confused. Happy looked surprised before he asked Maria another question.

"Do you want me to let them in?" Happy said at last. Maria nodded after she had secured that her gun was near by. When Happy came back in and stepped aside. She gasped in shocked recognition as Fury walked in with another man.

"This is Stephen Strange." he introduced.

"Dr. Strange, nice to finally see you again. I haven't seen you since you took the shrapnel out of Tony's chest." Pepper greeted.

"He is also a powerful sorcerer. He will be of assistance to you." Fury added.

"I would be glad to help your friends." Stephen said as he smiled.

* * *

Several hours later, Stephen found the spell that created the portal. He broke the limitation spell on the portal.

"The spell is broken now. You can easily search for your friends." he said.

Meanwhile, Rhodey, Leo, Jemma, and Darcy met up to talk. All of sudden, they all shook as they felt themselves being pulled somewhere? The group began to panic as they saw the blue of the portal. Moments later, they came to a stop. The group looked around before calming. They were back in Tony's lab.

While the quartet were getting the fright of their lives, Sinthea was talking with Brock and Grant. The HYDRA leader was furious that they didn't kill the wizard.

"How could you mess a simple assignment up?!" Sinthea shouted. The duo cowered in the face of her anger.

"The Avengers came and fought us off." Ward defended their case.

"I knew that they'd hinder us somehow! They never know their place." Sinthea seethed. All of sudden, the portal flashed blue and Amora, Raina, and Ian arrived soon after.

"What the hell just happened? Why are we back?" Ian asked. They were all freaking out. They weren't supposed to be back yet!

"We have a lot of fixing to do," Sinthea said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone. They played UNO with each other. The couple had fun playing. Bucky and Steve both won two rounds. After several rounds, Steve yawned.

"I'm tired. Let's call this game to an end." he suggested.

"Me too. Game over." Bucky responded. They put the cards away before settling down in their bed. Bucky turned onto his side behind Steve and cuddled into him. Bucky kissed Steve's cheek before they both drifted off. They both had sweet smiles on their faces.

* * *

In the meantime, the Avengers and SHIELD agents met with Fury, Maria, and Sharon Carter. Everyone was hoping to put together a plan. Seeing Phil, Darcy got an idea.

"The Commandos are with Bucky and Steve." Darcy announced. Phil squealed excitedly as he began to grin. The other agents groaned. They'd never get Phil back to normal anytime soon!

"You did that on purpose." Skye accused her friend.

"Those pictures will be totally worth it. Just you wait." Darcy was unrepentant. Skye shrugged and looked at her superior.

"Steve is also very tiny." Natasha added. Everyone else was worried about what else the wizard could have done.

"Now that the limitation spell is gone, we need to decide who is going in next." May announced. In the meantime, Coulson had returned to earth.

"Everyone stay alert. Anything can happen." Coulson warned.

* * *

After the meeting ended, Thor and Jane went out on a date. Since they were mostly focused on the investigation, they didn't have much time to be alone. The couple went to the park. They watched the animals roam and people go about their day. They had fun together, going to the shredded ice stand and eating soft pretzels. Jane kissed Thor sweetly. This was a much needed date.


	5. Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new groups enter the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 should be up tmw.  
> Sorry for the swearing, but Bucky is a potty mouth.

The next group began to pack. It was a larger group than usual so they could better finish their task.

"We need to pack everything from our first trip," Skye spoke as she looked to Trip. They packed their clothes and basic necessities into their bags. Skye packed her camera. As soon as Phil sees his childhood idols, she's taking pictures. The others also packed personal items like books, trading cards, and in Tony's case; projects. When Pepper saw their luggage, she put her feet down.

"Let's all check out our stuff. We are working, not moving." she stated. Everyone put down their bags to check, however Skye was hellbent on keeping her camera and Phil refused to surrender his cards. While Tony didn't want to relinquish of his things. Eventually, he stopped pouting and pulled some things out.

* * *

A half hour later, Tony and Pepper had a few minutes alone. They were sad that they would part for an unknown amount of time.

"Goodbye, Pep," Tony spoke sadly.

"I'll see you when you return." Pepper promised. They hugged each other and kissed each other goodbye.

"I'll be back asap." Tony promised.

"Take care and be safe," Pepper said.

* * *

About ten minutes later, all of the travelers gathered in the lab. Bruce activated the portal, then they walked through the portal, gripping their luggage. They fell through space and hit the other side.

Meanwhile, Sinthea, Rumlow, and Grant were ready to go. Sinthea left someone in charge before they leapt through the portal. When they landed, they set out on their mission to destroy the rest of SHIELD.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve bonded with the Commandos. They were drinking and playing cards. The group drank some whiskey and played poker and blackjack. They had fun and were carefree.

"Steve, do you want some whiskey?" Dum Dum asked as he held up said whiskey bottle. Steve shook his head and held up his hands.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really drink much alcohol. I have a low tolerance." Steve apologized.

"That's true, he's a very affectionate drunk." Bucky smiled.

"Bucky!" Steve huffed as he blushed furiously. The Commandos chuckled at him.

"It's not funny," Steve pouted.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve were alone together. The couple cuddled in their bed. Bucky clung to Steve, his arms wrapped around his waist. Steve smiled softly at the close contact.

"You're like a teddy bear. My own Bucky bear." he smiled.

"I am not a bear." Bucky snorted at the mention of said bears. He hated the damned comics and anything related to them.

"I know that you hate the comics." Steve responded.

"Those damned comics made me be seen as a fucking sidekick! I am not a fuckin' sidekick! I'm a sniper!" Bucky growled, looking disgruntled. His Brooklyn accent was now out in full force.

"I know that, baby. I didn't draw them." Steve responded.

"Maybe you should draw what really happened." Bucky suggested.

"I'll consider it." Steve replied. His answer was as good as a yes. Bucky smiled and kissed Steve's cheek.

"I can't wait to see what you draw." He said as he nuzzled into his neck with a smile.


	6. Messing with Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes learn something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Sorry for the delay but I wasn't able to print out ch 6 until late. On another note, ch 7 will be soon after.

The group had finally come upon the barrier that separated them from their friends. They prodded at the barrier searching for weak spots.

"It's all in our heads. It has to be. If the wizard didn't set up this barrier, then it means that we did. When we pursed him, he simply used our own heads against us." Skye said. They all understood and decided to lie to themselves. They weren't getting Steve and Bucky back and they had no intentions of seeing them again. Abruptly the barrier vanished, allowing them to walk through. After several minutes of walking, the group found a maze. The maze was filled with twists and dead ends.

"This could be another mind game, right?" Tony asked.

"Okay, this maze is very real. We didn't see this before." Skye stated with Trip nodding his agreement.

"Darcy didn't see this either, if she had, she would have mentioned it." he added.

"Let's get through this before nightfall," Tony said as they began to get through the maze.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce, Rhodey, and Jane watched as the group navigated the maze.

"That maze wasn't there before." Rhodey frowned. All of them were confused by the recent development.

"Is the wizard still able to use his magic in the realm while outside of it?" Bruce wanted to know.

"Right now? No way. His energy levels are depleted. Before, who knows?" Jane declared. Just then the door opened as someone came in to see the group. They needed to talk.

While the trio of Bruce, Rhodey, and Jane was watching the maze, Natasha and May were questioning the wizard.

"How did you set up the barrier and the maze?" May frowned.

"I didn't set that up or that barrier." the wizard retorted. Nat and May froze in shock.

"Someone else set it all up. The fun is not over yet." the wizard chuckled as he shrugged and slouched in his chair. The women looked at each other in panic. Who did they miss? May immediately headed to the lab.

"The wizard has a friend helping him." she announced to the trio.

"Why didn't we think of that? It explains everything." Bruce mused.

"We should find his accomplice." Rhodey suggested. Then the group started to search.

* * *

In the meantime, HYDRA soon found the maze and entered. After taking several wrong turns, they soon got lost. They all became frustrated.

"This maze is impossible!" Sinthea complained.

"This maze is driving me insane! How are we supposed to remember all those shortcuts? They all look the same to me!" Rumlow gritted.

"Agreed. I would like a word with whoever set this up." Ward stated as he agreed with Rumlow.

"Let's just get through this thing before I officially lose it." Sinthea snarled as they resumed walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were getting ready for bed. They were fresh of the shower and had towels wrapped around their waists. The couple kissed slowly. Then Bucky moved them to the bed and stripped their towels off. The minute they were on the bed, Bucky hiked up Steve's legs around his waist. He sucked hickeys into his neck.

"Come on, Bucky. Let me touch you more." Steve pleaded with his lover.

"Feel all you want, kitten." Bucky purred. Steve ran his hands all over Bucky's body, memorizing every part of him. In the meantime, Bucky made sure that he touched every bit of Steve too as well.

"I'm ready for more," Steve consented. Bucky kissed him softly as he slicked up his fingers. After prepping him and slicking himself up, Bucky pushed into him slowly. He then thrust in and out of Steve slowly, driving him out of his mind.

"Come on, I won't break." Steve pleaded.

"Alright, you get your way for right now. Next time, I get my way." Bucky promised.

"Yeah, whatever. Just keep it going." Steve agreed.

"Remember that now." Bucky declared as he buried his face in Steve's neck before speeding up his pace. As things quickly became heated, sweat beaded their bodies. Bucky aimed for his prostate, making sure he hit it every other thrust. Steve moaned loudly as he arched his back. He gripped the sheets in his fists. As they got closer to their orgasms, Steve stroked himself while Bucky sped up his thrusts to bring his smaller lover off. Soon, Steve let out a loud groan as he came, spilling his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky bit into his shoulder as he came deep inside Steve. After Bucky pulled out and got up to clean both his lover and himself. They laid side by side. Bucky laid on his back and Steve pillowed his head on his chest.

About five minutes later, Steve kissed Bucky's chest slowly. He was ready to go again. Bucky pulled Steve on top of him. He pushed into Steve slowly before setting a slow pace. Steve rode him but Bucky had a firm grasp on his hips. Bucky moved at his own pace and not any faster. Steve whined but he knew that this was what he agreed to . Bucky slowly moved his hips up and down. Each thrust hit Steve's prostate. As he got closer to coming, Steve tried to speed up the pace before Bucky gripped his hips.

"Not so fast. We had a deal." Bucky panted.

"I'm so close, Bucky." Steve whimpered.

"Wait a bit more. I'll get you there." Bucky promised. Steve whined but let Bucky do the work. Several minutes later, Bucky was close. He wrapped his fingers around Steve's cock. He started stroking him, several minutes later, Steve came, spilling his seed on himself. Then Bucky arched into Steve as he orgasmed. Steve got off Bucky and fell on his side. Bucky kissed Steve as he fell asleep. They cuddled into each other's arms.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Leo and Jemma were alone.

"I'm so glad to be home," Jemma smiled.

"Me too. I missed having a room." Leo replied happily.

"And a soft bed," Jemma smiled. Leo smiled and nodded his agreement.

"Nothing could beat a soft bed." he responded.


	7. Through Other Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is watching the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

Steve woke up and stretched. He was in serious need of a bathroom. So he tried to get up, but couldn't. He looked around and saw Bucky's arms wrapped around him.

"Bucky, you have to get up," Steve said as he shook his lover. The brunette groaned and shoved his head under the pillow. Steve rolled his eyes. He then decided to change tactics.

"Do you want me to pee in this bed?" he asked.

"Fine," Bucky sighed as he released Steve. After thanking his lover, Steve got out of the bed. He went to the bathroom and finished his business. He then washed his hands and dried them on a towel before going back into the bedroom. He climbed back into the bed and cuddled with Bucky. Bucky smiled to himself.

"Much better. It got cold." he chuckled.

"Well, it's your turn to be the human furnace," Steve replied.

"Gladly," he smiled. Steve snuggled into his chest and kissed his chin.

* * *

In the meantime, the group finally finished the maze.

"Can we please take a break?" Tony begged. Everyone looked like they would drop dead from exhaustion. Sweat was everywhere.

"Sure. Let's get set up." Trip replied. They set up camp in order to rest.

"By the way, there is a river over there. We can use it to get clean." Skye suggested. So they headed to the river.

A hour later, everyone returned from the river. Then they laid down to rest and take naps. They had farther to go before they could reach their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone was watching the groups as they made their way into the maze. They wasn't happy about HYDRA agents being there. 

"Why are they interfering? We're supposed to deal with them." the person said.

"I don't like them being here neither. But our orders were to wait it out. The best thing is to hope that they get lost in the maze or the other traps," her partner said.

"I know. I just want to stop them. They caused too much pain in their wake. Plus they mean them harm." the first person said.

"Wait it out. We'll get them." her partner promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo and Jemma was speaking with May and Natasha. The couple was discussing the details of their trips in the Otherworld.

"We had spoiled food on our trip. One minute it was fine, and the next it was completely rotten. We also had some guy follow us and try to fight us." Jemma was saying. The pair cringed as they talked about their long journey. Natasha and May were interested in the whole ordeal. They needed intel, they had already heard Thor and Jane's stories regarding their own journey.

"That course nearly killed me, too." Leo complained. May and Natasha were confused.

"You went through an obstacle course and not a maze?" Nat asked. For an answer, Jemma pulled out the map. She pointed to its location on the map.

"The course is far away from the actual maze." May realized.

"Someone else must have built it. There could be two allies working against us." Nat mused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sinthea, Brock, and Grant had set up camp. The HYDRA agents were furious and worn out. 

"Damn that whole maze!" Grant shouted.

"I hate this damn world so much," Brock gritted.

"This is all the wizard's fault." Sinthea fumed. They also headed to the river and split up to wash up. After they were clean and returned, they settled into their spots to plan.

"We need to figure something out before we continue. If we're here, then so are those damned Avengers." Sinthea stated.


	8. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA comes close to spotting the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

Thor and Jane were at the Tower having alone time. They cuddled together in Thor's bedroom.

"This has probably been the longest, strangest mission that we have ever done." Jane was saying.

"I know. Fairy tales and an off the handle wizard. He is worse than Loki." Thor responded.

"By the way, the wizard has an accomplice in the Otherworld. Things have gotten strange." Jane warned.

"What is happening?" Thor asked.

"A maze showed up. When May and Natasha interrogated him, he said the fun is not over. He didn't set up the maze, the course, nor the barrier." Jane explained. Thor looked shocked. He had never thought that it could be possible.

"I felt the same," Jane said. Thor nodded slowly, still in shock, and Jane giggled. She kissed his cheek.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the group soon came upon the obstacle course. They gaped at said course.

"Rhodey warned me about this." Tony said. Skye was looking at the course with interest. Several agents shrugged, knowing due to their training, that the course will be a breeze.

"Maybe something like this can go in the training room. More muscle toning." Tony mused.

"Put up a sign up sheet there first. If we just allowed everyone to go at their own time, Natasha, Clint, and Bucky would hog it." Sam warned as he chuckled. Tony groaned as he thought about it. They so would hog it. Then the group went in the obstacle course. They were all physically fit, so they was able to get through the course with ease. After getting to the other side, the group had to keep moving despite their exhaustion.

In the meantime, the HYDRA agents found the course. All of them were impatient and angry with it.

"I'm sick of those delays," Sinthea growled.

"The last time I had to deal with this much trouble was when we were dealing with Cap." Rumlow grumbled.

"How are we so sure that the wizard set all of this up? Didn't Amora say that he preferred to mess with us using magic?" Grant asked suddenly.

"Well, who else could it be?" Rumlow asked.

"Maybe the Asset and Rogers set this up." Grant suggested.

"That could be possible." Sinthea nodded. All of them winced at their stupidity. How could they have not amounted for this possibility?

"We'll deal with that when we get to that point. Now is there another way around?" Rumlow suggested. So they began searching. After failing to find an alternate route, they had to go through the course.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone in Steve's studio. Steve was showing Bucky a new painting. The painting was of the temple's interior.

"This is beautiful. Even more beautiful than the actual temple." Bucky replied. He was happy that Steve was back to his old hobbies.

"They keep getting better." Steve beamed happily, as he referred to his drawing talents. The more he drew and painted, the more he improved.

"You're really talented." Bucky smiled. Steve pecked Bucky on the lips. He was always so encouraging.

* * *

In the meantime, the heroes had just finished the obstacle course. They were completely exhausted.

"Can we please have a break?" Skye panted.

"Yes, but we need to move elsewhere." Phil warned. They quickly got to safety just as HYDRA came through.

"It's them." Sharon breathed as they went stiff. Everyone was angry to see their treacherous coworkers.

"That's Rumlow. We fought before the helicarriers crashed in the Triskelion." Sam stated.

"He was on the highest level STRIKE team." Sharon added.

"That's Ward. He was on our team before we found out that he was double-crossing us." Trip said as he pointed Ward out.

"Who is she?" Tony asked as he spotted Sinthea.

"She is probably a leader of HYDRA." Skye answered.

"Keep quiet and wait till they pass." Phil instructed. The group abruptly went silent as they settled in to wait.

Meanwhile, the HYDRA group found a place to stop. They all looked exhausted.

"I bet that the Asset set this up." Grant mumbled.

"I'm not taking that bet. Since you are most likely right. He was always a problem even when we had his slate wiped." Rumlow spoke flatly.

"That's why we need him dead. He'll only become a bigger problem if left alone." Sinthea finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair watched the events unfold in the obstacle course and afterwards.

"They did much better than the last lot." a person commented.

"You can't blame them, the course was sabotaged." her friend pointed out.

"True. Anyway, I was hoping that HYDRA would have failed." the first person admitted.

"Touche. Anyway, I can't believe that I didn't see HYDRA hiding within SHIELD." her friend sighed.

"I don't blame you. It wasn't your idea to bring in Zola." the first person reassured her friend.

"Still, I could've stopped it." her friend was glum.


	9. Set Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA gets caught in a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10 might be posted tmw. It depends on how things pans out.  
> I updated the tags because yes I'm hinting at who the Commandos' new allies are. There are hints to their identity in the previous and this chapter.

Bruce, Natasha, and Clint were searching for the accomplices. They were in the conference room, discussing all possible locations.

"We should check the Otherworld." Bruce suggested.

"That could help. The map could be of some use." Nat decided. So Nat got her copy out and spread it out on the table. They looked over the map, marking where the barrier, maze, and obstacle course were.

"We also need some intel. Who is available?" Clint asked.

"I don't know." Nat frowned before she checked with JARVIS. 

"Ms. Lewis is available. Shall I send her down?" the AI asked.

"Yes, please." Nat responded. Darcy soon arrived to tell them about places in the Otherworld.

"HYDRA had some sort of sorceress with them. She caused a lot of trouble for us." she recalled.

"Is it possible that HYDRA set up the barrier, maze, and course?" Clint wanted to know.

"It is possible, but unlikely. The barrier can't be their doing because it would have blocked them out too." Darcy responded. The group stopped to think.

"Wait a minute, maybe it was Bucky and Steve that set up the barrier." Bruce suggested. They all nodded. It made perfect sense considering Bucky's protective tendencies.

"They've been there so long, Bucky could've regained the rest of his memories." Clint mused.

"Aha! That explains it all then! Trip's grandpa told him stories." Darcy snapped her fingers.

"This all makes sense. Thanks, Darcy," Natasha said. They could finally fix more of their problems.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the group of Tony, Sharon, Trip, Skye, Sam, and Phil had discovered the refuge. They walked in only to freeze when they saw the creatures. The group was in awe of the refuge and the animals.

"These are wolves and white tigers. And I see a pegasus in the back." Sam marveled. The animals watched them carefully as they walked. The group soon came upon the pits and bear traps. Carefully, they navigated through the minefield. Everyone was on edge about the traps.

"This is someone else's work. The wizard wouldn't do all of this." Skye announced. Trip nodded in agreement. The duo had been on the receiving end of their enemy's idea of humor enough times. They knew his handiwork by heart. He was all about the flash and no substance. Also, he usually preferred magical tricks. This current obstacle was anything but magical.

In the meantime, HYDRA was struggling because the animals began to lose it. They could sense the trio's dark intentions. They wanted the trio out of their home _**right now!**_

"What is wrong with these animals?" Rumlow was confused. Before Ward could reply, he abruptly discovered one of the traps. He let out a startled yelp as he missed a step and fell into the pit. Sinthea and Rumlow instantly ran to the pit and looked down.

"Are you okay?" Sinthea asked. Ward glared at her.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" he exclaimed before he remembered whom he was speaking with and fell silent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were in their bedroom relaxing after round one. A thin film of sweat was all over their bodies.

"I'm surprised that I can keep up with you." Steve panted.

"Me too. I was worried that you'd get sick. But so far, you're fine." Bucky responded as he smiled. Steve pecked him sweetly on the lips. After a moment, Bucky deepened the kiss, running his hands down Steve's thighs. Steve moaned against the demanding lips.

"Do you think that you can go again?" Bucky asked when they parted for air.

"Absolutely." Steve smirked. Bucky instantly rolled over to hover over Steve. He parted his legs and slowly pushed in. After he was all the way in to the hilt, he pulled out and thrust back in, starting a normal pace. About five minutes later, Steve urged him to speed up a bit.

"Harder, Bucky," Steve panted as he dug his nails into his shoulders.

"I'll get you there, baby. Be patient." Bucky responded as he continued to thrust.  His pace remained steady and he only sped up for a split second. After about fifteen minutes of a steady pace, Steve got impatient. He ran his nails down Bucky's back causing the older man to hiss.

"Kitten, be careful with your nails." he panted. Steve immediately moved his hands away and apologized. Bucky kissed Steve to say it was forgiven. He was getting close so he took Steve's cock into his hand. He stroked Steve, sucking hickeys into his neck as he made him come. Bucky came soon after, letting out a groan in Steve's neck. A moment later, Bucky rolled off of Steve and padded to the bathroom. He cleaned up himself and Steve before lying back down. They came closed to each other. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve as the smaller man was half sprawled on his chest. Bucky kissed his forehead before they both dozed off.

* * *

 Meanwhile, a mystery pair watched as HYDRA struggled through the refuge. They saw Ward fall in the pit and sighed in relief.

"They fell behind. That is good." the first spectator said.

"It gives the others more time to rescue Bucky and Steve." his friend agreed.

"I'm still not sure how the wizard reversed my serum. Do you have any ideas?" the first person frowned in confusion. He had worked so hard on that serum and yet a wizard was able to unravel about 13 years' worth of work within minutes.

"Sorry, no. I don't know, but Tony might. Magic isn't my area of expertise." the other responded.

"That reminds me. I am going to need your help with my new project." his friend mentioned.

"No problem. Tell me whenever we can start." his friend smiled.


	10. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky talk about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 should be up tmw, depending on how things pan out.

The group of six wanted a break after they got through the refuge. So they stopped to set up camp. The team was tired and ready to rest.

"I don't see or hear the others. They must've fallen behind." Sam commented.

"Thank goodness. That was too close!" Skye replied. Everyone was so happy about losing their tails.

"Get your rest. We'll be up and ready to go later." Tony said.

* * *

In the meantime, Thor and Jane were on a date. They went to see a play titled Wicked off broadway. As they enjoyed the play, the couple happily sung along to the music.

"This is fun!" Thor beamed.

"I know!" Jane laughed. They both thought that it was the best date they'd ever had.

* * *

While Thor and Jane were having fun, the agents back at the Tower were in a meeting about HYDRA and the rescue mission.

"They are a huge threat to the mission and we need to make a plan B," Fury was saying. The whole table was nervous about using a plan B but they had no choice. HYDRA was a major threat.

"By the way, Bucky and Steve set up the barrier and maybe the maze." Bruce announced.

"We aren't sure about the obstacle course, there's too many variables to be really sure." Natasha replied.

"The damn wizard played us again." Leo groaned. All of the agents were angry.

"Let's forget about him for a second and make a plan." May suggested.

In the meantime, HYDRA was in trouble. Ward was still stuck in the pit. When Sinthea and Rumlow tried to get Ward out, they got distracted by the animals in the refuge. The unlucky trio soon became frustrated. They were far behind and needed to speed things up.

"This is the worst thing to have possibly happened here," Sinthea groaned.

* * *

In the meantime, the Commandos, Bucky, and Steve were in the game room. They put together a puzzle that they found in a closet. The theme was London Tower Bridge. Bucky and Steve worked on the border as the others filled it in.

"Do you think that they'll come to rescue us?" Steve asked.

"Surely they'll come for you. They came so close to rescuing you before. They can't just give up." Gabe replied. Thanks to their allies, they knew what was happening out there.

"How would you react to your grandson being one of them?" Monty wanted to know.

"It'd be great to him. It's weird though. He's a friend of Steve's now." Gabe responded.

"That is pretty weird. Plus Steve is still younger than him." Jim commented.

"We were on ice for nearly 70 years. That has to count for something." Bucky retorted.

"You're just a pair of young nonagenarians." Dernier teased.

"You act like you're younger than us, old windbags," Bucky joked. Each Commando threw puzzle pieces at them as they chuckled loudly. It was good to have the banter back.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve cuddled in their room. Bucky held Steve in his arms as he spooned against the blond. Steve was happy, he always preferred for Bucky to be the big spoon, since it made him feel safe.

"I'm going to miss the guys when we go." Steve was saying.

"Me too. It's been so long and to leave them hurts a little." Bucky replied.

"What do you mean by a little? Wouldn't it hurt a lot more?" Steve was confused.

"I've gained closure. When I was in cryo, all I could think about how my friends and family were doing. Did they have family, with grand-kids? Were they sending their children off to college? Do they even remember me? They do. They remember us both and they never forgot us. That's closure." Bucky explained.

"When you say it like that, it seems like you did nothing but regret how this all ended. But now, we have a second chance, and you feel closure. That's amazing, Bucky." Steve stated. Bucky smiled at him from over his shoulder. He kissed Steve behind his ear.

"I can say that I'm almost content. I have you and I have my friends. I could ask for nothing elsewhere." he spoke happily.


	11. Beast at the Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group encounter a setback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 should be out tmw, depending on how things pans out.

The group had been walking for hours. It was less tiring than the course or the maze but still tiring nonetheless. They were ready to stop and rest when they saw the magnificent structure. The tired travelers had found a three story temple.

"The place is huge, it looks amazing. The architecture is impeccable. Maybe we can stay here tonight?" Trip suggested as he smiled.

"Let's see if it's abandoned first." Phil cautioned. The group continued walking only to stop when they saw a cerberus? The group froze in fear. They were too afraid to move. They didn't want to risk the three-headed beast seeing them, much less attacking them!

"If we don't move, it won't see us," Skye offered. The team looked at her like she was mad.

"Oh, what? You got a better idea?" she arched her eyebrows.

* * *

While the team was discovering the cerberus, the agents and the Avengers were back at the Tower playing poker. They needed to relax so they took a break to play cards. The players were slouched in their seats as they watched each other carefully. They played several rounds with Clint and Darcy winning repeatedly.

"I fold," Bruce grumbled as he threw his hand down.

"Me too," Rhodey added as he laid his cards down.

"I do, too. I want to keep some dignity." Thor finished. Darcy and Clint smirked as they collected their winnings and split it. Street smarts were sometimes better than book intelligence.

* * *

While Bruce and the others were throwing in the towel, the heroes tried to figure out a plan.

"We could either play music to the Cerberus or sing." Skye suggested as she remembered reading about a cerberus in the Harry Potter books. Everyone decided that the option would be their best shot. So Trip began to sing Rockabye Baby and the cerberus yawned. When all heads of the beast had fallen asleep, they carefully snuck around it to get closer to the temple.

* * *

While the group was walking through the forest, Bucky and Steve were alone. The couple kissed with passion in their bed. Steve sat in his lover's lap, his arms around his neck. Then Bucky got an idea.

"I'm going to get you to come twice." Bucky promised as he grabbed the slick from the bed stand.

"Don't just talk. Show me," Steve smirked. Bucky returned the smirk as he slicked up his fingers. He kissed Steve slowly, as he began to get Steve ready. He then prepped Steve with three fingers.

"Go ahead," Steve moaned. Bucky then pulled out his fingers and gripped Steve's hips. He thrust into Steve all the way to the hilt. After Steve had adjusted, Bucky pulled out before gliding back in. He then started a fast pace. He wanted to see how fast he could make Steve come. Ten minutes later, Steve let out a loud gasp as he came, spilling semen all over their stomachs. Bucky came in him soon after, Steve whimpered as he felt the familiar warmth deep inside his inner walls. They kissed softly as they came down.

Five minutes later, Steve rolled onto his back. Bucky got between his thighs and pushed in. Bucky set an easy pace this time. Steve was sensitive and was grateful for the pace. Fifteen minutes later, they got close to coming. Steve tried to move faster to get Bucky off but the latter grabbed his hips and held him still. Bucky then thrust in hard, hitting Steve's prostate. Steve screamed as he came a second time, then Bucky came inside his lover. The brunette laid his lover down then left the bed to head to the bathroom. After getting a wash cloth from said bathroom, Bucky returned to the bed to clean them both. After Bucky was done, he tossed the cloth in the laundry basket nearby. He then pulled the covers over their bodies. They kissed sweetly as Steve slowly fell asleep. Bucky smiled and kissed his temple before drifting off.

* * *

While the heroes were lulling the cerberus to sleep, a mystery group watched them.

"They are really intelligent. Isn't that what happened in mythology?" one of the figures asked.

"Yes it did. It was also covered in one of the new book series." another figure confirmed.

"Where did Bucky get the idea for the cerberus?" one of the men asked.

"He's always read a lot. When Steve was sick and couldn't make it to school, he'd read books to catch him up. He was always protective, too." one of the women explained.

"We knew that. Everything he did in the war with Steve proved that." one of the men groaned.

"We need to show ourselves. They've made it to the temple," a figure mentioned. Then the group stepped out from the shadows and looked at the heroes. Shocked silence fell.


	12. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alarm goes off in the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Under the Sea will be updated next.

The group stepped back in shock when they saw who had stopped them.

"Riley," Sam spoke in shock as he stared at his dead best friend. He looked ready to drop to his knees. Tony stopped dead when he saw his father Howard. Sharon let a watery smile slip when she saw her grandma Peggy. Skye cried openly when she saw her mother. She had only seen her from pictures that her dad kept.

"That's Dr. Erskine and Rebecca Barnes." Phil said in surprise. Trip was shocked to see all of them there. Then the temple doors opened and the groups walked into the temple. The wards didn't prevent them from moving. The Howlies saw them and smiled. The calvary was here at last.

* * *

When the groups saw each other shocked silence fell before they hugged each other. Trip was taken aback by seeing his grandpa. He hugged his grandpa as everyone else reunited. Tony's group knew that Steve was his pre-serum self but they hadn't expected to see him this small!

"Nat wasn't kidding when she said he was adorable." Tony commented. Steve blushed when Becca smiled.

"See? We told you so!" she declared. Phil grinned like a fool when he saw his childhood heroes.

"Could you please sign my trading cards?" he asked the Commandos.

"Sure thing," Dum Dum smiled as he took the cards and a pen.

"They got you completely right. Your rank is even on here." Monty said as he peeked at the cards.

"I hope it was only good things." Bucky replied as he grinned brightly. The group was happy that they'd gotten closer to the end of their mission.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were alone. The others had gone off to the village. The men cuddled on the bed. Steve pressed his ear to Bucky's chest as the man held him in his arms.

"They found us, Buck. Our friends actually found us again." Steve grinned.

"I can't believe it, either. Plus our family and friends are here." Bucky replied.

"Agreed. I was so happy to see Peggy, Howie, and Becca." Steve responded. Bucky smiled at the mention of his little sister. The last time he'd seen her was the day he said goodbye to his family before shipping out.

"She is still the same Becca that I remember," he stated happily. Steve grinned brightly. It was good to see Bucky's happiness shine through even more.

* * *

While all of this was happening, the HYDRA team managed to get through the minefield at the refuge. They was seething in fury.

"We're going to make them pay," Grant fumed. The others nodded angrily as they resumed walking, they gladly left the deathtrap behind.

Two days later, they arrived at the temple. The angry agents abruptly stopped and went still when they saw the cerberus. The trio began to panic when all three heads turned their way.

"Don't move near it. It will tear you apart," Sinthea warned as she eyed the beast warily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce, Rhodey, and Jane were talking in the lab when the alarm went off. They promptly checked the mirror only to freeze, as fear shot through them.

"They're at the temple. This is not good." Jane breathed in dawning horror. What if Steve and Bucky were still in the temple? This was a catastrophe! Bruce acted fast, he instantly pressed the alarm under the lab table.

Clint was talking with May when they heard the blaring alarm. They became confused.

"What is going on?" Clint pondered.

Darcy was talking with Leo and Jemma when they heard the wailing sound. They brightened at the prospect of the mission coming to an end. They headed to the lab.

Thor was trying to finish his borrowed book when the alarm went off.

'Something's wrong. That is the lab alarm.' Thor thought as he set his book aside.

Natasha was resting. She'd been up watching the mirror the night before. All of sudden, the siren woke her up. She growled into her pillow before she rolled over to get out of bed.

Nick was in a meeting with Maria when they heard the alarm. Abruptly, the two agents stormed down the hallway to the lab. Soon, all of the Avengers and agents that were still in the Tower met in the lab.

"We have serious trouble." Bruce said.


	13. Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams meet HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Sorry about the chapter being short. I'm terrible at action scenes.

Bucky and Steve cuddled in their room. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve as they perched on top of the covers of their king size bed.

"Did you get everything?" Steve asked his lover.

"Everything is packed up." Bucky responded. Just then a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Steve said. Erskine and Howard walked in, toting an item. They handed it to Bucky, who looked very confused at the gift wrapped box.

"Wait until you are safe to open it." Howard requested.

"Thank you for the gift," Steve smiled.

"It was not a problem." Erskine smiled. Then the two men left the room. Bucky and Steve waved to them and looked at the gift.

"That was a bit strange. What do you think could be in here?" Bucky pondered.

"It could be just some memories that we missed." Steve suggested.

"I can't wait to look at it," Bucky said. Steve smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

* * *

 A hour later, the group got together in the main room with their luggage. Looking around, they took in the temple for the last time.

"Look through your things or look around. Make sure that you have everything." Tony said. They looked carefully through their bags and around the room. After their thorough search, they were satisfied. The group soon left the temple. As they left steps, they began to journey back to the portal only to be brought to a halt.

* * *

The group had to stop when they saw HYDRA waiting. Sinthea had called for backup and several former STRIKE teams were there. The group instantly dropped their bags and got ready to fight.

"We were so close to getting back home." Skye was disappointed. Ward instantly went after Skye. Without hesitation, she side swiped him and took out his right knee. When he went down, she kneed him in the jaw. Meihui then took out her kendo stick and stuck him.

"That's for destroying my family and harassing my daughter! My baby girl isn't a prize to be won!" she declared. Skye looked at her mom with shock and awe.

"Way to go!" Trip cheered Meihui on as she hit Ward.

Meanwhile, HYDRA agents charged after the others. The Commandos and the others promptly got out their weapons.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone were fighting. Skye stomped her foot and made the Earth quake. Steve fought several HYDRA agents while Bucky covered his back. Steve kneed one of the men in the crotch and he screamed. Bucky smirked as the remaining men cringed. The fight was brutal and bloody. Both sides were stubborn and they soon came to an impasse. All of sudden, the portal flashed blue as the other Avengers arrived with the agents. They gave the group a more fighting chance. HYDRA began to lose to the heroes.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the weakened enemy began to crumble from injury and destroyed forces. The fight slowly came to an end. HYDRA had lost. Some agents were killed while others were injured. Some of HYDRA agents promptly fled the battlefield and went through the portal before anyone could stop them. The SHIELD agents cuffed all of the survivors. Retrieving their possessions, the teams opened the portal and left the Otherworld. The mission was complete. Bucky and Steve were safe and no one on the team was hurt. They could finally go home.


	14. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams land back at the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. The epi should be up tmw.

The teams landed in Tony's lab. Everyone was excited and happy to be back. Bucky and Steve looked around and didn't see the Howlies and their other friends. They assumed that they had left for the afterlife. It was good to be home.

* * *

A hour later, Fury, Maria and the other SHIELD agents took their HYDRA prisoners to their cells. The agents were satisfied putting away HYDRA. The less HYDRA agents that ran loose the better off the entire world's population was. The jail was from the 1950s but it was remodeled with steel and some new tech to prevent riots and escapes. The HYDRA agents were pissed off.

"You can't do this to us." Rumlow protested as he glared at his former co-workers.

"You are an enemy of the state. We have been ordered to detain you." Maria stated. Locking them in their cells, the agents left them to their punishment.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Dr. Strange met Bucky and Steve at Tony's lab.

"Doc, this is Bucky and Steve," Tony introduced. The men shook hands. Steve was excited to get back to normal. Then Stephen performed a checkup on Steve in order to figure out what kind of spell the wizard had used.

"Do you know what he did?" Bucky asked.

"Yes. It should be easy to reverse." Stephen answered as he cast said spell. A soft light bloomed over Steve. Steve grew a foot, his height being the first affected. Next, his shoulders and chest became broad and his muscles got bigger. When the light faded, Steve was back to normal.

"This is amazing! I can see above your head now." Steve grinned.

"Great. Now when I face forward and towards you, all I see is chest." Bucky snarked. Steve chuckled and Stephen snorted. Bucky looked at his lover with a small pout.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye and Darcy settled down in the den to catch up. They had both brought along pictures from their trips.

"These pictures are amazing!" Darcy squealed as she leafed through several photos of Thor and Jane.

"I know. These would be great for scrapbooks." Skye agreed.

"I'll buy some and we can get to work on it." Darcy decided as she got up to go and make some snacks for both of them.

* * *

While the girls were eating their snacks, Bucky and Steve were on their floor cuddling. A few minutes later, Bucky kissed Steve tenderly. Steve promptly deepened the kiss and gripped the back of Bucky's neck. After they came up for air, Bucky pulled Steve into their room. Bucky then looked up to JARVIS.

"Lock off all elevators towards this room and clear the vents." he commanded. Then the men waited for the AI's response.

Meanwhile Clint was crawling around in the vents when he was abruptly rerouted and sent to the den. He fell out of said vent in front of Skye and Darcy. Leo and several other younger agents had joined the duo by then. The group was confused while Clint was extremely unhappy.

"Sergeant Barnes ordered their floor and vents to be cut off." JARVIS announced.

"I try to sneak through super-soldiers' vents one time and they never let you live it down." Clint grumbled. Nearly everyone stared at the older agent in disbelief and May snorted.

"Well, if you hadn't snuck up on Bucky, when he was still traumatized, you wouldn't have to worry about being sent here." Darcy commented. Trip groaned.

"That was a very, very bad idea on so many levels!" he declared. Meanwhile JARVIS reported back to Bucky and Steve.

"All of the vents are sealed." JARVIS informed the super-soldiers. The couple smirked at each other before they kissed deeply. Bucky laid his lover down on their bed and started to remove his shirt. Steve sat up to pull off his own shirt before reaching for his pants. They both dropped their pants on the floor and pushed against each other on the bed. Steve rolled Bucky over and straddled his lap.

"Let me prep you, Kitten," Bucky told him. The blond pecked his lips before rolling over onto his back. He reached under the pillow and found lubricant. He bet that Tony put it there. Bucky took the tube and slicked up his fingers. He kissed him passionately as he circled one finger around his hole. He then pushed it in slowly. Steve moaned harshly against Bucky's lips. Bucky got up to three fingers before Steve pecked his lips sweetly.

"I'm ready." he panted. Bucky took Steve's hips and thrust in deeply. After Steve adjusted, Bucky pulled out and thrust back in, going deeper. He started a slow pace, taking his time as always. Steve dug his nails into Bucky's back as he groaned. His back arched off the bed and his teeth caught his bottom lip.

"Hurry up, baby. Go harder." Steve panted. Bucky bit at Steve's neck as he sped up. Ten minutes later, Steve tensed around Bucky and came with a shout, spilling his seed all over his stomach. He shook as he came back down. Bucky's thrusts became shallow and he spilled his own seed inside Steve. As he came down, Bucky laid half-way on top of Steve. Steve smiled softly at Bucky and kissed his cheek.

"It's good to be back home." he said.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets the serum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. The Avengers AU fic I promised will be next. The title is Life in the Future.

_**2 months later, Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2017;** _

Tony and Pepper went to a bisto in Manhattan for lunch. The couple ate sandwiches with minestrone soup in the calm setting. They were happy to be together after the last several months. After getting back from the Otherworld, they had been busy catching up on what they'd missed.

"What was the Otherworld like?" Pepper asked Tony.

"It is more advanced than I thought. From what I saw in the mirror, I thought it would be medieval." Tony responded.

"I see. By the way, good job with building that course." Pepper smiled.

"Thanks. I had to put up sign up sheets so everyone wouldn't get into physical brawls." Tony responded. Pepper tried to hide her smile.

"Could you imagine the Avengers and SHIELD agents destroying each other over the course? I'd have to build a new Tower." Tony finished.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were in their living room. They relaxed into their couch as they watched a movie. The current scene showed a mother giving her child a gift to remember her by. This made Bucky think about the mysterious gift he'd gotten from Howie and Dr. Erskine. He got up and went to their room. He opened their shared closet and pulled out the gift. After returning to the living room, he opened the gift and revealed a sealed box. Bucky opened the package and found packing peanuts. Pushing them out of the way, he found a clear case with a sealed test tube. There was a blue liquid inside. Steve's eyes widened as he recognized the contents.

"That's the serum. They gave you the super-soldier serum." Steve explained.

"Why would they give this to me?" Bucky was confused.

"It's a second chance of sorts. The serum used on you was no good and was made by HYDRA. Red Skull got the incomplete version. You was a weapon used for destruction but now you are physically free. They know you are a good man." Steve replied. Then he looked into the box and found a letter. He picked up said letter and started reading it out loud.

"This serum was part of the original vials that we used on Steve. Also, we have written the chemical combination needed to make more vials of the serum." he read. The couple was thankful for it all. Bucky looked farther into the box and found the scientists' notes.

"Let's get this down to the lab." he said.

Meanwhile, Thor and Clint bickered over the course, while Natasha watched. Both men were tense with frustration.

"Hey, Blondie, it's my turn." Clint was saying.

"My name was on the list right there." Thor retorted as he pointed to said sheet. The petty argument rapidly turned into a shouting match. Then Thor picked up his hammer and Clint got out his bow. When weapons were pulled, Natasha called JARVIS for help then went to intervene. Moments later, Maria and Sam came running. They all broke up the argument before it got too physical. The team closed the course for the day. They don't need anymore arguments.

A hour later, Darcy got together with some of the guys and Jane to play poker. They concentrated on their hands. The friends talked as they played several hands.

"The course was closed for the day." Sam mentioned.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Thor and Clint got into an argument." Jane explained. Everyone at the table groaned and shook their heads.

"That course is going to cause a huge fight." Rhodey commented.

"Too late." Sam replied. Then they resumed playing.

* * *

In the meantime, Phil's team had downtime. They had just finished a mission and had also come from a debriefing. Leo and Jemma left them alone to go off to their floor. Trip and Skye went to get their spots on the course. May and Phil went to sort out files and catch a movie. They enjoyed themselves and had fun relaxing.

* * *

Three days later, the Avengers gathered in the lab. Bruce looked at the new addition and knew exactly where they had went wrong. He had got the chamber set up wrong. The original procedure had included vita rays instead of gamma rays.

"What are you going to do with the gift?" Natasha asked.

"It's really up to Bucky and Steve but I was thinking that we'd find the other experiment victims and see if they want the serum." Tony responded. He knew for a fact that Bucky wasn't the first nor the only surviving test subject. Bruce was living proof that the government had tried to recreate the super-soldier program. And thanks to Natasha, there were several documents detailing HYDRA's numerous attempts at making more super-soldiers on the internet.

"That's a good idea, but we should do background checks." Steve warned.

"Yeah. There is no telling what could happen." Bucky agreed. Then he went in the chamber. Tony and Bruce had checked his vitals before sending him inside. At first it hurt but he soon calmed down. When the noises and flashing stopped, Bruce and Steve opened the chamber. A taller, broader, and stronger Bucky Barnes came staggering out. Bucky was now 6 feet and 5 inches tall.

"His scars are gone," Bruce said as he gave him an once over.

"It worked! It actually worked!" Tony was giddy with glee. Now he understood how his father had felt. 

"This is amazing!" Steve marveled as he smiled brightly at Bucky. Tony and Bucky were proud of what they had accomplished.

"I'm almost completely healthy, Kitten." Bucky said as he kissed Steve's cheek.

"Why do you call him Kitten?" Natasha asked.

"Steve is a spitfire and stubborn like a kitten. He is also sweet and nice when he likes someone." Bucky smiled. Steve was embarrassed when his friends began to coo at him. Tony and Clint thought it was funny and cute.

"You guys, stop it," Steve whined.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Howling Commandos and other loved ones watched them from the afterlife. The Commandos laughed a bit at the petty argument. They stopped when they saw the weapons.

"Well, that escalated." Gabe commented.

"The course was a huge favorite." Howard mused. Just then Dum Dum noticed Bucky opening the gift. He pointed the scene out to the others.

"He has the serum." Jim spoke in disbelief. The men stared at the vial of blue liquid.

"How did you get another vial?" Dernier asked Howard.

"I remade it." Erskine explained. They resumed watching and marveled at Bucky coming out of the chamber. Becca hugged both Erskine and Howard.

"Thank you so much." she said.

"It was no problem. He deserved it." Erskine smiled. The Commandos were ecstatic to see their Cap and Sarge together.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their room. The couple stripped off their clothes as they kissed passionately. Bucky gripped Steve's hips. When the blond looked down, he noticed lingering bruises. He marveled at the markings. Usually the bruises would fade quickly.

"You're stronger than before." Steve noted.

"I feel stronger. Much more stronger." Bucky responded. Steve pulled Bucky's head down for a kiss. When they parted, Bucky got the lube and made sure Steve was relaxed. He slicked up his fingers and began to move them in and out of Steve. He went up to four fingers instead of three. Steve winced at the extra finger.

"It's okay, baby. I'll slow down." Bucky promised as he went still. After Steve relaxed and told him it was okay, Bucky laid Steve down. He then got between his legs and slicked himself up before pushing in slowly. Steve tensed again before letting out a broken sigh. He stopped moving and relaxed. Bucky then started a slow pace. Steve let out small whimpers as the brunette got going. Twenty minutes later, they were close. Steve squirmed around and tried to bring Bucky off. Bucky worked hard to keep control.

"Shit," Bucky breathed. He began to stroke Steve. Moments later, Steve whined before coming into Bucky's hand. Bucky came shortly after Steve. Bucky pulled out before rolling over onto his back. Steve rolled onto his side and cuddled into Bucky's side.

"I love you," he smiled. Bucky returned the grin and kissed him softly.

"Love you, too, punk." he said.


End file.
